The invention relates to a method and arrangement for evaluating a test voltage by means of a bandwidth-limited evaluation circuit wherein the test voltage depends on a parameter variable within a defined variation width during the evaluation.
In measuring methods of this type, the evaluation circuit must be fashioned as narrow-banded as possible in order to achieve a high sensitivity. This, however, considerably reduces the measuring speed. If, conversely, one wishes to achieve a short measuring time, then the bandwidth of the evaluation circuit must be increased, and thus a reduction of the sensitivity must be accepted.